The Homecoming
by anotherfanwritertoo
Summary: A fanfic Christmas present for my flist buddy and fellow Hellsing writer friend, mishikoshinsei. A story of young Integra.


**"The Homecoming"**

Integra walked into her unlighted office on the third floor of the Hellsing mansion, letting her overstuffed black travel bag fall ungracefully off of her shoulder where it landed with a resounding thud on the polished wood floor. God, but her entire right arm was numb. And she was tired. Very, very tired. Her day had started out over twelve hours earlier in her dorm room at Harvard University in the United States. At the end of a six week long summer religion and philosophy doctoral student exchange program, she had packed her bags in the afternoon, said 'goodbye' to her friends and hopped into a taxi with her fellow British friend and doctoral student, Ruth, bound for Logan International Airport.

Integra had an early evening nonstop flight to Heathrow booked but problems arose when she arrived at the airport. First, a summer thunderstorm had delayed flights in the area. Then, mechanical problems with the original plane cause more delays. Though she finally managed to board a plane, she had not made it back to home, to the Hellsing mansion, until well after one in the morning.

The, as yet, unofficial leader of Hellsing, found her desk in the dark room more by instinct than by sight. She felt her way around and turned on the small light on her desk. Integra wanted to review several important messages. Then, she'd go to her bedroom and sleep. Oh, how she'd sleep. Integra even debated whether she would change into her pajamas. Well, maybe after the first twelve hours of sleep, she decided.

"Welcome home, Miss Integra."

The disembodied voice spoke from somewhere in the room. It momentarily startled the future Hellsing leader but she could make out two red, glowing eyes in the dimly lit room and so, relaxed almost immediately. It was only Alucard. And he was waiting to greet her. As she had expected him to.

"Alucard, you bloody almost scared me half to death," Integra said, narrowing her eyes against the surrounding darkness. Through her glasses, she needed a new prescription already, she decided with an inward sigh, Integra saw the vampire sitting in one of the sumptuous leather chairs, farthest away from her desk. Odd but not unexpected.

"Oh, did I?" the vampire asked with the smug superiority he always seemed to manage. He chuckled softly then, and the single sound went through her body, warming it, caressing it.

Integra was chagrined at her body's reaction but strove to ignore it. She had been away too long, she decided, if her servant's voice would make her react as it did now. Sleep. Yes, she definitely needed sleep. Integra turned away from her vampire servant and bent down to examine the contents of several small yellow post-it notes that Walter had left for her read. Damn, but she couldn't wait til she was knighted and made the official head of the Hellsing organization. Walter was doing as well for her as expected as her proxy but he was not a true diplomat. Integra seemed to be better able to negotiate with the British governmental powers. She was happy that it would be only a year until the official change was made.

The future Hellsing leader suddenly felt a strong, solid, unyielding presence at her back. It was cold, hard, impenetrable. A wall of steel. It was her vampire servant, Alucard. Integra felt his body tense as it leaned into hers, pressing against her.

"Notice anything different, Miss Integra?" Alucard's low, seductive voice, almost insubstantial on the night air, whispered very close to her ear. She could feel his surprisingly warm breath against the skin of her face. The warmth was a parlor trick for this very powerful vampire, nothing more. He was not human, could never be, no matter how well he chose to disguise his undeath in a parody of human-like characteristics.

The vampire put his arms around Integra so that they were in an embrace of sorts as his hands fell to the table on either side, pushing her forward as well. In the muted light, Integra saw the difference. The vampire's hands. Beautiful. White. Long fingered And gloveless.

Integra's sudden surprise made her gasp and flinch backward but she was trapped by Alucard's bulk. There was nowhere for her to move. To escape to.

"While you were out doing your research, I was doing mine." Alucard's voice held a hint of pride as he flaunted his new freedom. "And you know what I found, Miss Integra?" Alucard's voice grew stronger, haughtier, "The magic to unbind myself from the servitude of the Hellsing family ."

Though until this moment, Integra had been way past tired, a surge of fresh adrenaline at this new, increasingly disturbing situation, rushed through her body. Integra's brain screamed to make sense of the problem but she could only keep thinking about one thing.

"Where is Walter?"

"Ah, now, Miss Integra," Alucard said, pulling Integra back against him almost like a puppet on strings, "I think you'd better rephrase your question. Do you mean what did I do to him? Or what did I do for him?"

"Stop playing games, Alucard. Just tell me where the bloody hell he is?" Integra struggled in the vampire's iron grip but to no avail. Calm. I need to remain calm if I am to save people, Integra kept reminding herself. Starting with her butler, Walter.

"Which scenario would you prefer?" the vampire baited his master, "that I had killed him and that you were too late to save him? Or that I converted him into a better, if not a deadlier version of his former self? For all you know, he might be out roaming London right this very minute. Happy. Free. Hungry. Choices. Choices. Come along now. Make your decision."

Integra struggled some more but the vampire only allowed her to turn awkwardly around in his embrace so that she was facing him. She looked up into eyes gone deep red. Black. A bottomless pit of death. Of desire. Struggling inwardly against emotions made more turbulent by her lack of sleep, Integra fought to keep track of her goals. Remain in control. Remain focused. And try to get away from Alucard.

The future Hellsing leader decided to take a more direct approach to the situation. "And what do you want of me?" she asked, trying to lend her voice more courage than she was feeling at that moment.

"Oh, my Master," Alucard's said, bending toward her, "I think we both know just where this is heading."

Integra felt the vampire's lips at her own. The first kiss was gentle, hesitant almost. Then, the second kiss claimed her body and soul with a hot, searing passion. Alucard's mouth forced her own mouth open as his tongue invaded her, pushing, probing. Horrified, against her most fervent wishes, Integra felt her entire body responding to his. Tightening. Moistening. Opening. Readying for penetration either by fangs or by a bodily appendage. Or perhaps, by both.

The vampire's own body was now pressed tightly, seamlessly against hers. She could feel his large, firm erection through both their clothing. Alucard's wet, hot mouth kissed in a long, greedy line down the side of Integra's face, to her throat, stopping there.

She could feel him smile against her skin. He's gloating, she thought from somewhere in the deep recesses of the part of her brain that remained logical and rebelled against the wave after wave of pure desire that she was now experiencing. However, much like the vampire's victims of old, she found herself powerless against his invasion. Integra was paralyzed, frozen in a web of lust and need. She was trapped, a drowning swimmer in the dark pool of desire.

Integra steeled herself for the bite and tensed as Alucard's mouth came down once again on her skin. But, it was only to give another large, wet kiss. She felt the hard press of fangs behind his lips. He parted them, nipping superficially at her skin. One large, exquisitely shaped hand came down against upper thigh, rubbing, caressing, exploring. The vampire's hand gracefully slipped to pass in front of her, pushing insistently against hot, damp cloth. His hand cupped her, stroking her in an almost lazy fashion, but pressing firmly when reaching the most sensitive area.

"They say it only hurts the first time," the vampire's seductive voice vibrated against the skin of Integra's throat, now made wet by his kisses. Integra thought that she could almost feel his voice burrowing down into her body, moving lower and lower. Toward her very soul.

In that single instant, time seemed to stop and pure, unadulterated emotion was let loose to rage free, unbound through the future Hellsing leader's body. Thoughts of everything were gone. Walter. Alucard's actions. The future of the organization. Everything. Replaced was a searing hot passion that almost made Integra fear that it would actually ignite her physical body, burning it to ash.

From somewhere outside her body, Integra heard herself moan. "Alucard" as she felt his fangs push into, piercing her delicate skin.

"Integra, Integra. Wake up! Wake up NOW!"

The future Hellsing leader was jostled roughly from side to side roughly by a pair of small hands. Human hands.

Integra opened her eyes to find herself buckled safely into her seat. And looking up, she came face to face with the terrified gaze of her friend, Ruth.

"Are you OK?" Ruth asked, a hint of fear to her voice.

Integra sat still for a moment, trying to get her bearing. She was on a plane. They were in mid-flight. She was safe. It had been a dream…a nightmare after all. Integra's heart still beat wildly in her chest as she tried to take in her familiar surroundings.

"I'm fine," Integra managed to respond to her friend, if albeit a little breathy.

"You had me so scared, Integra," Ruth said, "You were moaning. And then you cried out. It was a name. Something like----"

"Forget it," Integra said quickly, "Remember, I told you I've been plagued by bad dreams since I was a child."

"Well, we'll be landing soon." Ruth tried for a brighter tone to her voice. "I can't wait to be home."

"I think I can," Integra said quietly and dug into the pocket of her jacket for some reading material. She decided not to fall asleep again until after she was safely home.


End file.
